Shiver
by yourcloudnine
Summary: She's too good to be true to you, and you know she is true. Korrasami smut oneshot.


Korra told another joke as you two sat outside, just looking at the moon.

These jokes she makes make you smile, and it somehow it lead to this now, you two sweating, clawing off each other's clothes, nipping and licking each other's skin. She grunts as she rips your sleepshirt and snakes up her hand to your left breast, massaging it for a while as you bite your lip to keep quiet. Just one sound, the acolytes will wake up to check. Pretty much you are both smart enough to not have sex outside, but lust clawed through the logic and made you two feel too hot.

Quite stupid, you know. But you don't care right now, and you know it's dumb.

You know she uses bindings, but you didn't question how she knew how to get bras off. Maybe she had more experience, maybe she won't like you, maybe she had better. You don't know Korra's past, and now you're self conscious.

She's beautiful, of course she…

You shook the thoughts in your head, realizing Korra was just as alone as you were growing up. She was taken by the Order Of the White Lotus as soon as she can bend 3 elements, and you have been surrounded with bodyguards almost since you can remember.

You do admit you've acquired some friends and acquaintances, gotten yourself into a lot of trouble, and almost got yourself killed numerous times through the years, but you never experienced this kind of emotion towards…

She suddenly kissed your forehead murmuring some things as you felt her pull your pants down. Your sex drive might be blocking you, but you had enough consciousness to decode what's behind her little smile.

"Love." You whispered. You felt a little more confident, knowing it wasn't all about lust to Korra, yet a bit concerned about how to handle her. She looked down at you and raised an eyebrow. You just lie there, and Korra rolls to your side. You heard her sigh and then you felt her hand slide to your cheek, making you look to her.

"Okay, I love you. Sorry." Korra then moves to your side to look to the sky as you reach down to fix your pants. "How'd you know?"

You looked up to the stars, just smiled at her and push out a breath. You then tried to fix yourself and clasp your bra back as you tried to talk.

"Well, don't worry. It's okay. And I've had a dozen fall in love with me, I know those eyes." You heard her gulp.

You turned your head to the side where Korra is and she turns her head, a wordless reaction that you know the meaning to. You laugh and she shifts.

"Embarrassed, huh?" You put your hand at her shoulder and she turns to you and sits up.

"Yeah, so you're just going to do that? You just want to have sex with me?" Korra almost shouts and you can feel it. She chuckles bitterly and looks at you.

"I'm sorry, if it is not okay that I love you… I won't show it anymo-"

"You never showed it, it's just your eyes. It's okay." You cut her slow words and her eyes widened, making you bite your lip. Any word you say can break the only relationship you have left.

And to think that a few seconds ago you two were too eager to get into each other's pants.

You like her. So much, it just annoys you how much your heart jumps when she gets too close, how you can't avoid blushing when she takes your hand, and how you get goosebumps when she touches any part of your body.

She's too good to be true to you, and you know she is true.

It's a crush. But you've experienced crushes, and you understand how powerful a person's effect on you, when you think about them in ungodly hours. You know she's special, and you know it's not just her title.

She is a crush.

Maybe.

Something more maybe.

But right now's not the time to understand what she is to you, right now you have to choose the words right.

You swallowed in.

"Well, I think it's alright for you to li-"

"Love." Korra cuts in, turning her head to another direction. You just close your eyes and clench your fists.

"Love me, and I…Think you're special, but…" You unclenched your fists and gulped, hoping she wouldn't get mad about what you're going to say, even if it makes everything awkward.

"Can we just pretend like this night never happened?"

You opened your eyes and she was looking at you with a straight face. You knew she was sad, but her mouth was formed to a smile after a minute of just sitting still.

"If we're supposed to forget that this night ever happened…" Korra moves closer to you, as if you two were miles apart.

"Then can I kiss you?" Korra moves in just a centimeter away from your face with a little hope in her eyes. You just nod and closed your eyes.

She kisses you softly, just a peck, but she left you wanting more. You pushed her lips crashing back to yours.

She broke the kiss and you opened your eyes, smiling. You saw Korra standing, fixing her clothes and hair.

"Good night, Asami." She said, looking down on you. The moonlight shone down Korra's eyes, making you see tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Good night, Korra." You looked back to the moon as you heard her footsteps go farther away.

You sat still there, breathing deeply.

_We could've been…_

_Maybe…_

_If I said…_

_No._

You sighed and laid back on the wooden floor, you never sat down to understand your feelings. You feel the cold air play around your skin, making you shiver lightly. That reminded you of the one time Korra lent you her parka in the cold, and you trembled as her warm hands touched your unready arm. You seldom find the right words to describe something, but you thought you got it right one time.

That time was minutes ago.

"I love her."

You stood up, still looking at the moon.

"I LOVE HER!" You screamed, but you caught yourself before you got to the last word.

You sat back down and closed your eyes, shaking your head at yourself.

"Asami, you're in love with the Avatar and you almost woke up everybody in an air temple. Fantastic!"

You gripped your hair and pulled at it lightly, grunting.

_Will she understand me?_

_Would she even atleast let me be her friend again?_

You looked to the doorway back to the rooms and you got up, chewing at your lip.

You walked towards your door, but a light in the end of the hallway caught your eye.

In Korra's room.

You shook your head and slid your door open. But you couldn't take a step in.

You walked to the door of her room, breathing deeply. You know this might not last forever, this feeling you have for her, and maybe she'll lose it someday too, but you know enough. You won't let this feeling slip away, unlike your old relationships.

You knock to Korra's door, sucking a breath in.

"Ko-"

"Hi?" Korra opens the door before you got to finish talking. You opened your mouth to say something, but you can't find the words to tell her.

She the tilted her head and pouted, the small light from a lamp in her room made hit her face and you saw her cheeks and eyes. From what you saw, she cried, but most likely not much.

You bit your tongue and a thought hit you.

"What's wrong?" She asked of you, making you suck in a breath and kiss her as fast as you could.

_Action speaks louder than words._

She slid her hand to the back of your neck, pushing you in closer. You heard the doors close a bit louder than it should, but you didn't mind it. She drags you in backwards to the side of her bed, placing her hand to your back. You placed your two hands to the side of her face, and you push her back as soon as you felt her movements stop.

"Asami…"

You smirked as you straddled her hip. Luckily, she landed to the foot of her bed, making you comfortable. She put her hands on your hips, fixing your position. She was chuckling as you fixed yourself, maintaining the eye contact. She then flips your positions, making her be on top of you. She smirks and slides your torn top and kisses your neck as you claw at her back. You want the fabric off. You want to feel her skin.

"Yeah, this is just tonight." Korra says while she kisses your neck, then she stopped kissing and removed her tunic. She then grabbed your face and kissed you and you ran your hands down her back, making her moan as you let your nails scrape her. She broke the kiss and stared to your eyes.

"But what if I want it every night?" Korra inquires and you smile widely.

"Then you can have it. Not in a friendly way, though." You wrapped your arms around her neck and she slides down to your neck, reaching to your back to remove your bra while nipping at the sides of your neck. She gets to remove it, and she kisses lower and lower, making you bite your lip and scratch her back lightly. She's enjoying it, obviously, but you want to give her the same pleasure she's giving to you right now. Then, Korra's hands squeeze your breasts, still kissing and licking downwards.

"Kor…" You muttered as her lips reached your navel, and she just massages your breasts.

"Hmm, 'sami?" She says, not even looking up. You just stare at her, and then she slides her calloused hands from your breasts to your sides, but she uses her mouth to pull you pants down.

"Augh… " You forgot what you were going to say as you felt her tongue travel from your left knee up to your left thigh, up to your underwear, making you shiver. She bites the side of your panties and it tugged it down slowly, making you pant.

Korra breathes loudly and you close your eyes as you feel her tongue lick higher up, until she stopped and you felt two fingers come inside you. You arched your back, taking in a breath. When you dropped back to the bed, you felt her shift and you felt her body heat getting closer. You felt her hot breath hit your ears and her skin hit your skin. You feel heat, you feel the cold air from her open window, you feel her fingers as she suddenly thrusted hard and you put your hands to her shoulder, squeezing.

"More." You begged, and she obliged. You rode her fingers and you grind against her, and all she can do is moan.

You clawed at her back, trying to remove her bindings. She never noticed until you got it off and your hands roamed over to her chest. You felt her fingers get faster and you are going crazy and throwing your head back as Korra grunts and moans as you massage her breasts. She thrusts again.

Korra slides down your body. You didn't expect it, but you felt her tongue hit your clit, and you let out a shaky breath. She continues to lick as soon as you place your hand on head. She thrusted and you bucked up to her fingers and she adds another, making her fingers 3 inside of you. You opened your eyes and looked down to Korra. Just the sight of her between your legs can send you over the edge, but she thrusted hardly to you, making you reach your peak. You know you said something, but you can't even mind yourself and what you did after your orgasm. You just felt really good and all you saw was white and pure bliss.

You're pretty sure you took a long time to got over your high, when you heard Korra's moans and the sounds of the bed in sync loudly. Then, when you opened your eyes, you saw Korra furiously rub herself and reach her climax. She plopped on top of you, sweaty and breathless.

"You want me to work on you? Even if you already did it..." You ask, still panting.

"Later." Korra smiles. She then rolled off to your side and looked at you with an eyebrow raised while tucking her arms under her head. "Anyway, this means not friendly?"

"Yeah, I think it means romantic." you said, smirking.

"Yeah, I think so too.…" She kisses you and you taste yourself on her lips, making you smirk.

"I love you too, Korra. And the next time we kiss, it's because you're screaming my name."


End file.
